legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 October 2012
11:52 Hi. 11:52 Hiya Hollis 12:09 Herro 12:10 Herro Tone 12:10 Herro Shad 12:10 It's fun coming to this chat 12:10 It's so lively! 12:10 12:10 Not. 12:10 Bursting with life 12:11 I mean, it makes the LMB wiki look like a graveyard. 12:16 Hiya Le 12:17 Hello! 12:17 Welp 12:17 NVM 12:17 GTG to dinner 12:17 Well cya then 12:17 NVM 12:17 12:26 HAI! 12:26 Heyo 12:27 Sup. 12:27 Not much, you? 12:27 Nah. 12:27 I should be writing a paper... but... 12:27 12:27 I know that feeling 12:28 Yeah, but if I get a C, I will fail this program I am in. 12:28 12:28 This stinks. 12:28 12:28 Bye. 01:25 hello? 01:33 01:33 01:38 01:38 01:38 01:38 01:38 01:53 well fat lot of good you chaps are your boring no one is speaking a peep 01:58 Hi. 02:32 02:32 02:32 02:32 02:32 02:32 02:38 02:38 02:38 02:38 02:38 02:38 02:38 02:43 02:58 hi 02:58 YO! YO YO! WAZUP ! 02:59 02:59 my lu friend was wazzap 02:59 02:59 03:01 killing wither with vanda katana 03:01 ??? 03:01 who? 03:01 lu texture pack on hunters server i got in my files 03:02 AAAH! I HAVN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET ON!!!!!!!!! 03:02 not on 03:02 i got in files in tecture ack thingy somehow records the server textures 03:03 its a gold sword 03:03 cool! bit who's texture pack will be better...Hunters or Professes that is yet to come out? 03:03 *but 03:03 hunters right now i LUV it 03:04 altho i like prof. spider better.. 03:04 yeah 03:05 he seems he's puting lots of work into it 03:05 skins are working! 03:06 yI KNOW I'M AFRAID TO DIE! 03:06 03:07 who does not love hunbters pack? 03:07 we need to arrainge a meeting time on the server and translate it into every time zone 03:07 ye 03:08 (im gonna help with something im op) 03:08 not some random player 03:08 might help with the redstone 03:09 me too I am an Op and I've given all the plugins he has currently save one but I feel lie I'm not helping, I'm not good at redstone 03:09 i can do it but imj not the best 03:09 my friend is boss at it 03:10 how do you do a T flip flop? 03:10 uh what? 03:10 Ah ha 03:10 I see.... 03:10 i dont really have a part just yet tho 03:11 ah 03:11 I'm still working on finding out how to change biome size 03:11 We need to change the size of the islands 03:13 give yourself 137 its the command block 03:14 it dosn't help with that....... sigh 03:14 BUT IT'S AWSOME! 03:15 sweet i renamed my maelstrom katana to the item in ku 03:15 LU 03:16 COOL I RENAMED ALL MY WOODEN TOOLS TO TREE MY ARMOR TO TREE BARK AND MY HELMET TO LEAVES! 03:16 TREES! 03:16 TREES! 03:16 TREES! 03:16 TREES! 03:16 TREES! 03:16 TREES! 03:16 TREES! 03:16 TREES! 03:16 TREES! 03:16 XD but 03:16 TREES! 03:16 TREES! 03:17 03:17 03:17 objects_13309_name 03:18 NUMB∑RS 03:18 mmhmmhmhmhmhmh 03:22 inoneed lang packs! 03:22 03:22 we should have a mail system with attatchments 03:23 renamed iitems for mythran items XD 03:23 XD 03:23 also polt we need to be able to put unbreaking in gold swords k? 03:24 That should be a default 03:24 k thx! 03:24 just so mythran items dont always break 03:25 or gold swords 03:25 well we will always be on creative 03:25 won't we? 03:25 but if we give them out 03:25 see 03:25 oh I see 03:25 mythran items bro 03:25 03:25 we can enchant them ourselves then mass produce 03:25 yerp 03:26 sharpnes V and unbreaking V on vanda katsna 03:26 03:27 fire aspect on diamond sword 03:27 so its like it brings down lighting 03:27 the diamond sword is the heroic lightning sword 03:28 also we should get a plugin to modify what mobs drop 03:28 We Should Have.....THE 03:28 HAMMER 03:28 OF 03:28 NOTCH 03:29 03:29 plugin r mod? 03:30 um.....it was a dream in a lost cause 03:30 Aether 03:30 :l 03:30 its in aether 03:30 poop 03:30 jink 123455678 u owe me nothing 03:30 ? 03:30 *jinx* 03:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JY4Iz0w42qU&feature=related 03:32 XD 03:33 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH! 03:33 hes gonna get alot of GF's 03:34 yeah 03:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKrEtyJ8MdU&feature=endscreen&NR=1 03:34 ALIZA DUELITTLE! 03:34 lolx 03:35 03:36 who needs american idol these days 03:36 THIS IS THE VOICE! Dun Dun DUN! 03:36 But CeLo needs to put his glasses on! 03:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPbNRLZ4T0o 03:38 what a poor dog 03:38 but im loling 03:38 yeag 03:39 k brb fail vid] 03:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CWSpmgMn6c&feature=related 03:40 waitch XD 03:40 oh my LOL! 03:42 kdjhfliasyfhoweybrfesg 03:42 hahahahah 03:44 derp! 03:45 kekekek 03:48 u watching >? 03:48 yeah watched 03:48 X 03:48 XD 03:48 D 03:50 My fav was the one wth the right turn signal into the wrong lane then the left tun signal into the trench of the road distrating the motorcycle with the sidecar and it crashing XD 03:50 mine was the one when the dude hit the light down with his bike XD 03:51 i need to spraypaint a katana for an exceptionl katana 03:51 03:51 03:51 03:51 03:51 03:51 03:51 03:51 03:51 03:51 03:51 03:51 03:51 03:52 03:52 03:52 03:52 03:52 03:52 03:52 03:52 03:53 hey how do i put my texture in a texture pack??> 03:55 oh easy get your texture and replace it with the mob you want to replace it with as long as it's in that mobs format for example an enderman will not work for your skin 03:56 k 03:56 items? 03:56 same but that's awsome 03:57 good idea 03:57 wich? 03:57 spraypaint? 03:57 so you going to make a Hikai Texturepack 03:57 hmm? Sparypaint? 03:57 erms modding hunters a bit 03:57 sword 03:58 I don't know how to texture wepons just mobs 03:59 k 04:04 04:04 04:04 04:04 04:04 04:04 04:04 04:04 04:04 04:05 All By MYYYYSEEELF! 04:05 I Don't Want To be.... 04:05 All By Myelf... 04:15 well then Night all 04:15 see you 11:04 2 more days till my b day 01:27 hiya 01:28 sup 01:30 Hey 01:31 wow more people than I expected in here 01:32 Hi 01:32 hi 01:40 What's up? 01:43 Horror 01:43 ? 01:43 HorrorCrft my MC Mod Compalation 01:43 Ohh.. 01:43 *HorrorCraft 01:45 hi 01:45 HAI! 01:45 HI 01:45 01:46 What is up, guys? 01:46 Horror 01:46 HorrorCraft? 01:46 Is it a MC mod? 01:46 Or something? 01:46 Or server? 01:46 01:46 01:46 My Costom Mod Compalation 01:46 1.3.2 still 01:47 Ah. 01:47 Mr Herobrine hasn't updated 01:47 I MC. 01:47 I WANT A HEROBRINE MOD! 01:47 me too I love my skin eve more 01:47 01:47 Herobrine mod scary 01:47 Epicsauz. 01:47 Herobrine is a boss. 01:48 BAI! 01:48 RYME. 01:48 ey?b 01:48 Cya later! 01:48 *Bey 01:48 bye 01:49 so...wats up? 01:49 *what's 01:49 01:49 same 01:49 the sky 01:49 The Aether 01:49 01:49 The sky 01:49 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:53 01:54 Spam? 01:54 no it's called "Lag Test" also for fun \ 01:55 01:57 Hi 01:57 hi 01:57 Hey 02:02 02:02 02:02 02:04 i am eating spam 02:04 ah hai 02:04 brb 02:04 I HATE SPAM! 02:08 I HATE SPAM 02:08 /I D/I DIDN/I DI/WW 02:08 OOPS 02:08 02:08 I meen the food D: After living 13 years with it it never tasted good 02:09 I avaided it at all costs 02:11 Well..gtg for now 02:11 cya 02:12 bey 02:58 hello! 02:58 hello boulder! 02:58 nice to see you all again. 02:59 i really have not been on wikia for about a year. or less, cannot remember correctly now i am a bit older 02:59 how is life for all of you? 02:59 helo 02:59 hi 02:59 the others are a bit.... 02:59 afk i think 02:59 ok. like usual. 03:00 yup 03:00 03:00 03:01 been absolutly ages since i was on here, and as it was since lu stopped, jamesster is still posting. i think that hes a bit addicted, dont you? 03:01 no offence there, jamesster 03:01 03:01 u cool 03:01 03:03 i think that the last time i was here, it was a year ago 03:03 not sure though. 03:04 wow 03:04 no.... 10 months. it really fell apart when lu closed. even jamesster and the other admins stopped posting stuff for a while 03:04 wow 03:04 so what brings you here, my padawan? 03:04 03:04 the force? 03:04 7 03:05 erase the 7. damn my fast typing skills 03:05 Well...I am part of my own LEGO fan made game, but, I used to be on LNA Chat, but Mods were mean 03:05 and unreasonable 03:05 so several people (Including me) left that chat and came here 03:05 03:06 LNA? 03:06 XD 03:06 sorry, i really have been out of it. 03:06 not in that way 03:07 03:07 03:07 I used to think LNA was cool but now, I don't even care about it, they have terrible mods.... 03:07 what is LNA? sorry for asking 03:07 And everyone is trying to control everyone...did that come out right? 03:07 LNA = LEGO Nexus Adventures 03:08 a game that looked good..but doesn't anymore 03:08 oh. and i think so 03:08 they are falling apart 03:08 i shal lcheck up now. 03:08 LNA. 03:08 brb 03:08 And the team I am part of (One of the founders of) The Legendary Chonicles. http://legendarychroniclesgame.wordpress.com/ 03:10 Oh, and, from LNA to me:21:30, October 23, 2012 Mvp333 (wall | contribs) banned Raysfan00 (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 weeks, ends 21:30, November 6, 2012 (Ugh. He's STILL being annoying.) Being annoying? Really? They ban me for "Being annoying? 03:10 ha! 03:10 See what I mean, they ban you for even the silliest thing 03:10 i got banned for the same reason here. really, they just wanted to ban someone. 03:10 03:11 alec warper and ferfature are over there! 03:11 on LNA! 03:11 And on October 11.. 18:22, October 11, 2012 BobaFett2 (wall | contribs) banned Raysfan00 (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 20:22, October 11, 2012 (Misbehaving in chat) 03:11 BobaFett is the person who tries to push everyone around 03:11 AVOID HIM 03:14 uh oh. he is on chat 03:15 HURRY!! RUUUNNN AWAY!!!1 03:15 03:15 oh dear 03:15 But he isn't a nice person 03:20 urrhh 03:20 what a horrible place 03:20 Ikr 03:21 they are trying to recreate it exactly.. but it isnt working 03:21 they will get sued. we went throught this on this wiki. 03:21 wow 03:21 we ended up with everyone leaving and fighting, and jamesster becoming evil overlord. 03:21 do not let this happen again god. 03:21 or i will come and kick your ass 03:22 with my foot 03:22 03:23 ummm 03:23 gtg for now 03:23 cya 03:46 back 03:46 03:56 hello 03:56 03:56 03:56 03:56 03:56 03:56 03:56 did you type anything? 03:56 no 03:56 oh 03:56 hello again. 03:57 i LOVE what youve done ith the place. It is SOO cozy and sweet 03:57 03:58 n oseriously 03:58 *no seriously. as i said before, damn my fas typing 03:58 *fast typing 03:59 hey wikibot! talk please 03:59 03:59 good by 03:59 *boy 04:00 Do you like my boat picture tha i uploaded? 04:01 you can download the world on Planet Minecraft - the name is Kick3R 04:06 bai. i may come back later 03:58 n oseriously 03:58 *no seriously. as i said before, damn my fas typing 03:58 *fast typing 03:59 hey wikibot! talk please 03:59 03:59 good by 03:59 *boy 04:00 Do you like my boat picture tha i uploaded? 04:01 you can download the world on Planet Minecraft - the name is Kick3R 04:06 bai. i may come back later 04:29 04:29 04:29 04:29 04:37 hi 05:01 Hey! 05:10 hello? 05:10 Hi 05:11 i found this on the internet. 05:11 http://luniserver.sourceforge.net/ 05:11 Cool 05:11 what is this? 05:11 hmmm...no idea 05:11 it looks.... like server files 05:13 hmmmm 05:13 nvm 05:14 i went deeper into it..... and it has nothing.... D: 05:15 D: 05:16 But if it was LEGO Universe server files, it would be illegal 05:16 wait... im going even deeper 05:17 look!!!!! 05:17 http://sourceforge.net/apps/phpbb/luniserver/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=17 05:18 hmm..doesn't look legit 05:18 as, really, you can't play offline 05:18 there is no offline mode 05:18 so it's most likely not legit 05:18 D: 05:18 LEGO Universe is closed, and there is nothing we can do about it 05:18 but.... hmmmmmm 05:20 http://sourceforge.net/apps/phpbb/luniserver/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=23 05:20 i haven't read it yet 05:20 but who cares 05:22 http://sourceforge.net/apps/phpbb/luniserver/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=23 05:22 i think this might work!!! 05:24 05:24 05:24 05:24 05:24 what? 05:26 wait we can run our own Lu servers? 05:28 is it true who posted it? 05:29 hello? 05:29 yes? 05:29 dose it work? 05:29 What? 05:29 look at this http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=jklMQVbq9ZY 05:29 what is lego universe DEV? 05:30 It was an internal QA server, why? 05:30 ..... what is QA? 05:30 so we can run our own! 05:30 or not? 05:30 What> 05:30 what is QA? 05:30 NVM then.... 05:31 so how is this person playing LU then? http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=jklMQVbq9ZY is he running a private Lu server? 05:31 that's what I'm trying to ask 05:31 same here 05:33 http://legendarychroniclesgame.wordpress.com/2012/10/27/want-to-join/ 05:33 ^^ 05:33 Look! 05:33 05:33 The team I'm part of 05:33 I made a new post for people who want to join 05:33 05:33 what is legendary chronicles? 05:33 A team I am one of the founders of 05:34 kewl 05:34 We are making a new fan made LEGO MMO 05:34 will anyone answer our question 05:34 Huh? 05:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=jklMQVbq9ZY 05:35 there is no one in the explorer I meen if he was online with people there would be lots of people in the explorer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkVfwA8CWb4 05:35 how is he doing that? 05:35 he's onlone 05:35 *alone 05:35 http://sourceforge.net/apps/phpbb/luniserver/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=8 05:35 what is this? it might have something to do with it 05:35 No, ready the video description.... 05:35 *read 05:36 I did 05:36 it dosn't say he's not running his own server 05:36 Then it will answer your questions. 05:36 what does it say 05:36 how is he playing?! 05:36 This is what we called our trunk build, some features would have been live / some not, in the next patch. 05:36 05:36 Note: video settings are turned down in these. 05:36 Note2: No, the game is not coming back as far as I know. 05:36 Note3: Turning off feedback on all the vids except the first, please post comments there! It's too difficult for me to keep thread jumping 05:37 that dosn't answer my question 05:37 ikr 05:37 Well, heh. It should. 05:38 it dosn't say anything about how he's doing this 05:38 i know! 05:38 OMG 05:38 i found someone say this 05:38 hmm? 05:38 In trying to start from the beginning with just getting a server to acknowledge LU trying to log in, I have noticed a few things. I do not think RakNet can do straight raw UDP sockets so it will not ever acknowledge the 09 from the log in nor will it return a 0A. So RakNet might not be used for the initial login. I was also going through my WireShark captures and noticed that the server one connects and the port will change. I think those things change whenever you leave your current world by going to another world, BONS, a race, a property, Avant Gardes survival, etc. I knew it did that after one logged in but not while one was playing. I need to look through MANGOS, or ask on their boards, if it does the same. I wonder if the MAGOS log in source code could be re-purposed for our needs. 05:40 what?. 05:41 Oh My God There is a TARDIS in LU I thought it was a Myth http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=ABOQGPnRO08 go to 3:15 and look out the window on the top of the screen 05:42 ok 05:42 again what dose what you just said meen? 05:42 wait 05:43 what is TARDIS? 05:43 Time And Relative Dimention In Space 05:43 Doctor Who 05:43 kk 05:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx51oF1NfvQ 05:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nofqFFUVPk&feature=related 05:44 those 05:44 ohhhhh ok 05:45 AND STILL WILL SOMEONE ANSWER CLEARLY! 05:45 Is It Possible To Run Your Own LU Server Like This Guy?: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-75zSkeI80 Or Is He? 05:45 That was recorded before LU's closure. 05:45 no! 05:45 not truw 05:45 no 05:46 he was completely alone 05:46 it's empty 05:46 alone 05:46 dead scilence 05:46 just him 05:46 Listen, you CAN NOT get into LU after it closed 05:46 and he was playing for 7 days straght 05:46 That was a trunk build. 05:46 and still no other players 05:46 He wasn't playing on the main servers. 05:46 SO WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! 05:47 he was playing on what server then? 05:47 A test server. 05:47 how de we run one of those? 05:47 You don't. 05:47 how come 05:47 .... 05:47 ok 05:47 good enough for me 05:47 im not giving UP...... 05:47 EVER! 05:47 ok 05:48 I'm glad 05:48 Even if you can get your hands on the server software, how do you plan to host it? 05:48 i wasn't 05:48 i would play on it by myself 05:48 You'd still need to host it. 05:49 You need a realy good Mac Or PC 05:49 Do you know how to host a server? 05:49 i have plenty of speed. 05:49 i paid over 2000$ so i shoukd know 05:49 IM BACK! 05:49 http://sourceforge.net/apps/phpbb/luniserver/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=23 cough cough what is this? someone tell me in lament terms 05:49 You need a lot of RAM, and you'd need the knowledge of HOW to host the server. 05:50 I WILL DO THAT THEN! 05:50 But you don't have the server software. 05:50 ill get it.....some how. 05:50 I WILL NEVER 05:50 EVER GIVE UP 05:50 Well, okay. 05:50 good for you now.... 05:50 http://sourceforge.net/apps/phpbb/luniserver/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=23 cough cough what is this? someone tell me in lament terms 05:51 That is a tutorial for how to run an EXE on a Mac. 05:51 Exactly what the title implies. 05:51 also.... let me get the file 05:52 but whatXD sorry wrong one! 05:52 NVM 05:52 ignoor that 05:52 I meant this: http://sourceforge.net/apps/phpbb/luniserver/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=8 05:53 is it someone like Ethan 05:53 hoping and dreaming 05:53 That is a conversation between several experienced people who know what they're doing who are still not able to crack open the LU servers. 05:53 XD thx 05:53 hold on..... 05:53 Think about it. 05:53 gtg do research XD bye 05:53 These people know what they're doing. 05:54 But even THEY can't do it. 05:54 ok that's all thank you now if you'll excuse me I'm going to watch Doctor Who 05:56 EXTERMINATE! 05:56 OBLITERATE! 05:56 DESTROY! 05:57 EXTERMINATE RIOFORCE! 05:57 EXTERMINATE! 05:57 Not a Dalek? 05:57 ! 05:57 *Peew Peew* 05:57 BOOOM! 05:57 Zap with Sonic Hammer 05:57 05:57 05:57 Guess what Rio?! 05:58 What Riof? 05:58 05:58 I made my own minifig WITH my own minifigure head! 05:58 I made everything!!!' 05:58 05:58 05:58 Hurray! 05:58 You got a picture? 05:58 I think there should be a sonic plunger 05:58 ooh how did you make it? 05:58 Lol 05:59 not yet rio 05:59 will upload soon 05:59 Ok! 05:59 05:59 wut are you guys talking about?? 05:59 Stuffs 05:59 EXTERMINATION! 05:59 cool 06:00 NO Susan Watch Out For That Slither I Got Away From The Daleks! NOOOOO IT's The Sew's!!!!!! D: 06:02 oh now Steven has a Dalek Squid On His Face........ 06:02 Gross 06:02 Susan Found The TARDIS! 06:03 yay! 06:03 Yay! 06:03 and The Meds! 06:03 YAY! 06:04 Oh no Susan is going Crazy 06:04 DANG IT CURSE YOU TO BE CONTINUED! 06:04 Next Chapter quickly now! 06:05 Next Episoad The Escape 06:05 IT"S TARDIS TIME, TIME TEAM! 06:05 whos susan polt? 06:05 oh TheDoctor's Granddaughter 06:05 Here Rio: http://filedive.wikia.com/wiki/File:MinifigPic.png 06:05 ah 06:06 and the last pic 06:06 Ya I dont watch Doctor Who 06:06 http://filedive.wikia.com/wiki/File:MinifigPic1.png 06:06 oh nevermind the people are good 06:06 Susan is still sane 06:07 The Daleks Will steal the drugs 06:07 and use them 06:08 on themselves D: 06:09 oh no I Think the page is going to......REGENERATE! AH! 06:09 that's better 06:09 Rio? 06:10 hey 06:10 I was chatting with PB members 06:10 Did you see the pics? 06:10 they are above 06:10 Yup! 06:10 Pretty good! 06:11 06:11 OW 06:11 OOPS 06:11 i need to improve my tutorial some day 06:11 WRONG CHAT 06:11 06:11 06:12 06:13 the Doctor Who Client Mod Is Going Into Beta! 06:13 Hi Hollis again 06:15 Oh, and rio http://legendarychroniclesgame.wordpress.com/2012/10/27/want-to-join/ 06:15 06:15 06:15 what is it? 06:16 link to people being able to join The Legendary Chronicles 06:16 what is it for I meen? 06:16 For..joining 06:16 06:16 06:16 I meen The Legendary Chronicles 06:16 what is it? 06:17 It's a team 06:17 06:17 FOR WHO!!!!!!! 06:17 HEy 06:17 *Hey 06:17 hi 06:17 For making a lego game 06:17 06:17 Do you guys have any idea on what I can do with the Wither? 06:17 what is the game called? 06:17 I need an idea for my texture pack 06:18 WAHAHAH! 06:18 The Legendary Chronicles 06:18 wither 06:18 06:18 06:18 I may 06:18 one sec 06:18 I should be somewhat Ninjago/Crux Prime related 06:19 http://i.ytimg.com/vi/l09buSJxtPc/0.jpg wist of black 06:21 06:21 06:21 06:21 06:22 *wisp 06:26 KaaKaaaa 06:29 *yawn* 06:29 can anyone help me? 06:29 ugh 06:29 chat is dead now 06:29 Ima trying to put a minecraft plugin in .minecraft but when I start MC the plugin is not working 06:30 sorry..dont play much minecraft 06:31 AH YES WHAT IS IT! 06:31 what is the problem 06:31 how dose the plugin say to install 06:32 and are you shure your on the srever's .minecraft 06:33 hello? 06:36 06:36 06:36 06:36 06:36 06:36 06:37 06:37 06:41 BACK 06:41 hi again 06:41 sup 06:41 any luck with the DEV thing? 06:41 PIGS! WAHAHAH! 06:42 it was just as hollis aid a test server unless you have any evidence I didn't look anything up 06:42 I'll just asume that hollis was right but feel free to message him 06:42 I don't know 06:43 YOYOYYOYOYOYOYOYOYO 06:43 lol wut? 06:43 who is hollis? 06:43 you don't know? 06:44 zope lol 06:44 SHUN! 06:44 zope/ 06:44 JK 06:44 nope'' 06:45 06:45 06:45 06:45 06:45 *burps* 06:45 where can i get the test server??? 06:45 yes do you need plugin help Bould 06:46 wut, oh yeah... 06:47 06:47 06:47 06:47 Where can i get it? 06:47 IDK if you can I didn't look into it 06:47 kk 06:47 ill look into it 06:48 You can't get it. 06:48 BYE 06:48 The test server doesn't exist anymore. 06:48 YOU CAN! 06:48 oh NVM 06:48 BYE 06:48 sry wrong chat 06:48 No one is using the test server. 06:48 It isn't just a download you can find online. 06:49 hmmmm i know! 06:49 he must've found a host file found deep within th eLU files. or he just created a host XD 06:50 or it was a test server 06:50 JUST LOOK INTO IT AND FIND OUT ALREADY! 06:50 Or he was a dev, 06:50 *. 06:50 XD 06:50 Hence "DEV WALKTHROUGH" 06:51 He had access to the test servers. 06:51 But LU closed and he left. 06:51 So he no longer has such ability. 06:52 06:52 06:52 06:52 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:54 06:56 XD you do know that he was alone 06:56 MEANING NOONE WAS ON 06:56 FOR 3-7 DAYS 06:56 impossible 06:57 LIKE I SAID IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT LOOK INTO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:57 How is it impossible? 06:57 I AM!!!!! 06:57 Whoa whoa...calm down 06:59 sorry 06:59 got a little outraged 06:59 I'm good now 06:59 EXTERMINATE! 06:59 oh noez 06:59 ABLITERATE! 06:59 XI 06:59 DESTROY! 07:00 (dies of being shot) 07:00 NOOOOOOOOOOOO 07:00 07:00 XD 07:00 YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALKES! 07:00 YO WILL BE EXTERMINATED! 07:01 *Peew Peew* 07:01 BOOOM! 07:04 07:04 07:04 07:04 07:04 07:04 07:04 07:04 07:04 4 WATS! 4WATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:06 lol wut 07:06 WHOA!! ROBLOX HAS LEGO UNIVERSE OUTFITS 07:06 OH YEAH 07:06 OH YEAH 07:06 OH YEAH 07:06 WHAT?! 07:06 07:06 07:06 YES 07:06 ROBLOX 07:06 REALLY?! 07:06 BRB 07:07 A PERSON MADE A SENTINEL KNIGHT SHIRT! 07:07 AFK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFK!!! THIS DALEK UNIT MUST BE GONE FOR A TIME BUT WILL BE BACK TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:07 EXTERMINATE! 07:07 AFK! 07:07 DESTROY! 07:10 SENTINEL OUTFIT IN ROBLOX! ASSEMBLY OUTFIT IN ROBLOX! IT'S EPIC!! 07:11 AWESOME 07:11 IT IS SOOOOOO REALISTIC 07:11 exept that rob lox six comto LU [07:11 roblox six compared to LU 07:11 sux' 07:14 hey le!! 07:14 Yo 07:15 What's up? 07:18 Not much. 07:18 JUST BOUGHT LU OUTFITS FROM ROBLOX! 07:18 OK..... 07:19 Odd.... 07:19 Bob 07:19 User talk:Sim533 07:22 soo..anything new Le? 07:25 Writing messages to certain people on this Wiki. 07:25 And writing an Alternate Installer for LEGO Racers 2. 07:25 oh..ok 07:25 07:26 BTW, My ned minifig..everything (including head made by me 07:26 *new 07:26 http://filedive.wikia.com/wiki/File:MinifigPic.png 07:26 http://filedive.wikia.com/wiki/File:MinifigPic1.png 07:28 Neat. 07:28 thanks 07:38 hi 07:40 Hi 07:40 yayz 07:40 Hi 07:40 Hehe 07:40 I'm making my Alternate LR2 installer talk. 07:40 hehehe 07:41 07:41 wurt 07:41 07:41 07:41 07:41 07:41 back 07:41 As in, like an actual person. 07:41 Hi Polt. 07:41 whoa 07:41 i have a vanda darkflames sword in MC 07:41 Yea, it's both cool and freaky. 07:41 mmm coffe 07:42 *coffee 07:42 (coffee) 07:42 07:43 Let me see.... 07:43 07:43 07:43 I've hard coded the registry strings... 07:43 oh yummy coffee 07:44 It's pulling files off my disc... 07:44 Now to run the actual installer. 07:44 *actual LR2 installer 07:44 sy back again what is going on 07:45 I'm making my Alternate LEGO Racers 2 installer talk like a human. 07:45 07:45 07:45 07:45 Thanks for the cake, Vector 07:45 moarz cske 07:45 I haven't had any in a LONG time. 07:45 Eh, Vector makes the best cake, period. 07:45 NOMNNOMBFGWERtg 07:45 rete46ertgdrtdr 07:45 gtdrf 07:45 dr 07:46 sry 07:46 had too 07:46 POLT! 07:46 VECTOR 07:46 07:46 YOU ATE LE'S CAKE! 07:46 07:46 Vector 07:46 no he ate the one i gave him 07:46 Yes? 07:46 Give me my cake in a PM 07:46 Polt can't steal it there. 07:46 ILOSOGAREDRETELES! 07:46 no he ate the cake i gave him 07:47 07:47 HEY RIO 07:47 So THAT'S what the LEGO Racers 2 "Not enough memory" error looks like... 07:47 Too much memory 07:47 OK I WILL USE MY CONDENCER! 07:47 To give you all back 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 07:47 there 07:48 Um, eh. 07:48 there you go happy.... 07:48 omnpomoiomokokokokok 07:48 *ewe 07:48 enjoy that condenced cake 07:48 oops (blargh!) 07:48 *ewwwwwwwww 07:48 ... 07:48 it was a lie 07:48 AFK 07:48 THIS AIN'T PORTAL! 07:49 Bakc 07:49 *Back 07:49 afk back 07:49 WOW 0.0 I found a botton on my headphones that pauses the video that I'm watching 07:50 Neat...? 07:50 Hey Rays 07:50 I guess... 07:51 It appears I have died...... 07:52 07:52 07:52 07:52 07:53 How long does it take for LR2 to install?! 07:53 LR2? 07:54 LEGO Racers 2 07:55 hey anyone know how to get unbreaking 0n a gold sword without cheats? 07:56 no not at all 07:56 with cheats? 07:56 yes 07:56 mods? 07:56 Something needs to give.... 07:56 the cheat pack it's easy to install and you pick anything you want on a weapon 07:56 The installer is stuck.... 07:57 Bye 07:57 erm nvm 07:57 ID think he meant the cheatpack installer 07:58 u know how to give someone one on mc polt without servers? 07:58 u updated yet? 07:58 hmm please rephrase I don't understand compleatly 07:59 And I have not udpsted because of my magic launchert 07:59 oh 07:59 poop 07:59 please rephrase 07:59 07:59 wondring if u could give me on server or give without servers 08:01 hey polt u able ton talk to hunter? 08:02 wel... first off I thought I read somewhere gold swords can't have unbreaking but It was an unreliable scource...also Just keep trying and eventually it will happen 08:03 wiki time! 08:03 AGAIN ALSO I hav't talked to hunter in 4 days I kept missing him, And I don't know when the server was up last 08:03 ALSO MC Fourms in down 08:03 poops 08:04 Howdy 08:04 hello again 08:04 Hi again 08:05 What's new rio? 08:05 i am eating toast 08:05 with jelly 08:05 and butter 08:05 What time is it there? 08:05 08:05 if you are eating toast 08:05 08:05 8l 08:05 4 o clock 08:05 08:05 08:05 i like to eat toast in the afternoon 08:05 not possible too D:< 08:06 Just modeled some stuff for TLT 08:06 I got a question: 08:06 Why here likes Project BUILD? 08:06 *Who 08:06 And Who here supports TLT? 08:06 I like TLT 08:06 Aww gtg 08:06 08:07 bey.....WE WILL MISS YOU! 08:07 BEYBEY BIRDY 08:07 XD 08:07 Bye roi 08:07 *rio 08:08 Now..I should go 08:08 Bye 08:11 who has 1.4.2 mc and can enchant freely 08:11 so any enchantment 08:37 08:37 08:37 08:43 hoi 08:43 hoia 08:43 so 08:43 update mc now!!!!! 08:43 no! not untill all my mads Are! 08:44 why! 08:44 ok then update them >:D 08:44 why u wan me t? 08:44 i can play skyblock it updtaerd and f u go on ill coop onvite 08:45 ??? 08:45 what? 08:45 skyblock was updated to 1.4 so i can play with u if u update 08:46 ok then WE WILL! 08:46 yAY! 08:46 08:46 i have weapons and a bed 08:46 i'll just use the 1.3.2 .jar in ML 08:46 make a backup 08:46 also no bridging! 08:47 ok 08:47 one sec 08:48 updating now 08:48 I'm not on skyblock 08:48 k 08:48 I'm on the server 08:49 they just banned homework in france! 08:49 k be there 08:49 r u on 08:49 coming 08:50 :O 08:50 wait can you give IP to your server 08:50 dont have one 08:50 yet 08:50 wow 08:51 so annoying so full and dang streaming! 08:52 ooh legit survival on megacraft instead? 08:52 to full 08:53 megacraft.at 08:53 IP 08:53 ^ 08:54 u on? 08:54 ok I'll be there in a sec 08:54 k 08:54 megacraft.at 08:56 where ru is this yours? 08:56 no im at side XD 09:23 09:23 09:23 09:23 09:23 09:25 09:25 09:25 09:25 09:27 hi 09:27 back 09:27 and 09:27 sup 09:27 i want to be the guy 09:27 MC 09:27 who morgasshival 09:27 is 09:27 ??? 09:28 the guy who has DEV server 09:28 IDK! 09:28 the guy on youtube 09:28 who has lu 09:29 did you message him? 09:29 hmmm so what i know so far is .........nothing 09:29 Morgasshival was a LU dev. 09:29 and yes 09:30 how come he''s the only guy who has the server???? 09:30 He isn't. 09:30 He WAS a LU dev. 09:30 Those videos were recorded before LU closed. 09:30 -________- 09:30 no 09:30 Once LU closed, ALL the servers were closed, including the test and dev servers. 09:30 they 09:30 werent 09:30 WILL SOMEONE JUST MESSAGE THE GUY ON YOUTUBE AND SHUTUP! 09:31 Why do you think they were recorded after LU closed? 09:31 i did! 09:31 because he was completely alone 09:31 and on the chat box it said 09:31 He was completely alone because it was a test server. 09:31 hm? 09:32 than why did he wait 5 months to post the vids 09:32 Because he just didn't get around to uploading them. 09:32 and he recorded some each day 09:32 I still have LU videos that I plan to upload, just never did, yet. 09:32 UHHHHHHH 09:32 I miss LU 09:32 T_T 09:32 I I 09:33 i got halo 3 09:33 love it 09:33 cool 09:33 waht about 4 09:34 i have halo 123 and reach 09:34 cool 09:34 anyone got 4? 09:34 i just got to play halp games to day 09:34 ITS NOT OUT 09:34 play 09:34 do you have live 09:34 and HALO>COB 09:34 cod 09:34 brb 09:34 COD gets old very fast 09:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q54kaSZGegQ&list=UUH-_hzb2ILSCo9ftVSnrCIQ&index=1&feature=plcp yay new Tekkit 09:35 afk to watch 09:35 whoever has xbox live add me 09:35 xXzkodzXx 09:35 its ironic how i hate COD 09:36 my age is........ between 10 and 15 09:37 boom boom clap boom boom clap' 09:37 WE WILL WE WILL 09:37 DESTROY HUMANS 09:37 WE 09:37 WILL WE WILL 09:37 DESTRYO HUMANS 09:37 DESTROY HUMANS 09:37 ... 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 im spamming 09:38 XD 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 09:38 BTW 09:38 do you have live? 09:39 hey! where did the guy who got halo 3 go? 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 09:39 f 09:39 whoops 09:43 Hello! 09:43 back 09:43 i keep losing connection 09:43 hello??? 09:44 not again -___________- 09:44 is anyone here? 09:44 What? 09:44 phew 09:44 I'm here, but not much going on 09:44 XD do you have xbox live? 2012 10 27